


period of adjustment

by bleustocking



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Character Study, F/F, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleustocking/pseuds/bleustocking
Summary: Caroline has a new project: training Jane up for her brother, Charles.





	period of adjustment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nabielka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabielka/gifts).



When her very amiable brother and his very amiable bride returned to Netherfield from their extended honeymoon abroad, Caroline was ready for them. She sworn to herself that she would waste no time in making Jane a suitable wife for her brother -- that was all she could do, after all, as her brother had declined the opportunity to find a suitable woman for himself. 

Caroline had thought she would need to train up Georgiana Darcy for this role, but, alas, Georgiana and her sizable inheritance had eluded the Bingleys after all. Jane was older than Georgiana and not nearly so refined. However, were certain similarities between the two women -- a kind of melting vulnerability that Caroline personally disliked above all else -- and that made for some kind of start, anyway.

Jane could be _molded_ , as Georgiana could have been. And who else better to do it than Caroline herself? 

Caroline started her campaign early -- the day after they had returned to Netherfield, she had had Jane roused from her blissful marital bed and presented to her. With great ceremony, she handed over the keys to the household to Jane, as was only right. “I hope, my dear,” Caroline said, with wide and false smile, “that you are ready for what lies ahead.” 

She expected Jane to quail before her -- or at least shudder. But instead, Jane simply smiled and said demurely that she would rely on Caroline a great deal in the coming months. 

It wasn’t as if Jane suddenly took over Netherfield as a conqueror would -- she had no experience managing such a great house, and she _did_ rely upon Caroline’s experience a great deal. But something had changed in Jane since they had first met. Caroline thought perhaps it was the undue influence of her unbearable sister, Elizabeth, that did it, or perhaps even the actions of that bold adventuress, Lydia Wickham. 

But whatever it was, Jane did not bend as easily as she used to. 

But Caroline had a solution for that as well. It happened accidentally, when one morning as Caroline brooded in front of the fire, considering her yet-unmarried state and the likelihood of that changing at the age of six and twenty, when Jane came into the room and inquired after what was wrong. 

“Wrong? What could possibly be wrong?” said Caroline, brushing a stray tear from her face. When it seemed that such brusque treatment would not work, she sighed. “It’s been ten years since our parents died, you know, Jane. I’ve kept house for Charles ever since. But I wonder now what’s to become of me --” 

She sniffed loudly and saw Jane steal closer to her. 

“Caroline, dear,” Jane said softly, “you know you will always have a place here.” 

“I don’t want _a_ place,” Caroline snapped. “I want my own!” Instantly, she knew she had spoken wrongly. Jane stepped back as if alarmed, as if she was unaware that Caroline had a temper, which was silly of her. 

Caroline breathed in deeply and tried to smile. “Forgive me, Jane,” she said with a contrite smile, “I should not have spoken sharply to you.”

“It’s all right,” Jane said and took a step towards her. She placed a kiss, a light as a feather, on Caroline’s cheek. She smiled, briefly. “I meant what I said. Please let me be kind to you, Caroline.” 

“Kind to me? Are you sure that’s wise?” Caroline said, leaning in. At Jane’s wondering look, she laughed and reached out, pressing a little kiss on Jane’s forehead. No, she would not regret this. Charles had everything, Caroline knew, it was just the way of the world -- but perhaps she could have this one, little thing. No one need know. 

Jane sighed softly but did not move away. 

She was so lovely, seemingly so pliant, Caroline was quite beside herself with joy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the quick beta job, Muccamuk.


End file.
